


one cold winter's night

by twilightscribe



Series: 25 Day OTP Holiday Challenge [10]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Complete, Day After Tomorrow Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancer comes to find that he really does like chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one cold winter's night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Холодной зимней ночью](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852773) by [WTFFate2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017)



> **Prompt:** having drinks together on christmas eve  
>  **Words:** 424 words

Lancer accepted the drink that Martha had pressed into his hands without protest, though that was more because he felt that it would be very rude to decline. The mug he held in his hands was hot and that emanated outwards, sending warmth up his arms. Waver sat next to him, leaning against the couch with his own mug in his hands and tentatively sipping at it; there was a blanket draped over his shoulders.

“Enjoy your drinks, but do try and get to sleep at a decent hour,” Martha said, retreating back into the kitchen. There were a few minutes where she just toddled about before she left for upstairs and the comfort and warmth of the bed she shared with her husband.

Looking back at his mug, Lancer watched the firelight reflect in his mug as small tendrils of steam rose off the light brown liquid. Tentatively, he lifted it and sniffed at it. The scent was not one he recognized, but it was certainly relaxing.

“It's hot chocolate,” Waver supplied. “No alcohol, so don't worry about it.”

“That wasn't what I was concerned about,” Lancer replied, slowly. “I simply... do not understand the intent behind it.”

Waver sighed and set his mug to the side. Rubbing a hand over his face, he explained, “Really, it's just meant to warm you up and relax you. There's not much else behind it than that. Just drink it. You don't... don't have to if you don't like it, though. No one's forcing you.”

“Thank you, Ma-Waver.” Lancer caught himself at the last minute; they were not Master and Servant any longer, the war was over. He sniffed at the drink once more before blowing on it gently and taking a sip.

Warmth blossomed inside of him, radiating up and outward as the drink washed through him. If he could've put a name to the taste, he would've, but it was nigh impossible to describe it. He blinked, corners of his mouth tugging up just a little, and took another sip. Yes, he definitely liked it a lot.

“It is quite delicious,” Lancer said, small smile on his face.

There was a smile and a content sigh from Waver, who leaned over to rest his head on Lancer's shoulder. He had his mug back in his hand and was drinking from it, “Good. You can tell her in the morning.”

“Yes, of course.”

Lancer thought, as he sipped at his drink, that he had found his new favourite drink in this modern world. He would have to see if this hot chocolate came in other forms.

**FIN.**


End file.
